<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>词不达意 by woshiaoao</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28591059">词不达意</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/woshiaoao/pseuds/woshiaoao'>woshiaoao</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>DBSK | Tohoshinki | TVfXQ | TVXQ</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>M/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>中文-普通话 國語</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-01-06</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-01-06</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 06:34:29</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,531</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28591059</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/woshiaoao/pseuds/woshiaoao</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>*现实向<br/>*告白……吧（?）不是连贯的故事，只是想展示一些可能性，类似“在这个时间点上告白会发生些什么”的联想。</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Jung Yunho/Shim Changmin</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>7</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>词不达意</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>2007<br/>-</p><p>        是他们难得的独处时间，队友都出去了，留他俩在宿舍看家。沈昌珉表达了抗议，但又被哥哥们“回来给你带好吃的”一类的甜言蜜语收买，气呼呼窝在沙发里玩游戏机。</p><p>        电视开着，偶尔一两个听得懂的日语词飘进耳朵里，他刚要得意地晃晃脑袋，却发现身边空落落。他的队长在阳台站着望天。</p><p>        郑允浩闲不下来，无事可做就要找麻烦，翻一翻洗衣机里的脏衣服，从不知道哪个人的裤子口袋里翻出几张纸币，拿到他眼前晃:“昌多里，哥要去趟便利店。”估计是想引诱他共同犯罪。</p><p>        沈昌珉才不上他的当，只微微笑:“帮我带一支雪糕。”</p><p>        郑允浩揉了一通忙内的大耳朵，说他越来越狡猾。沈昌珉龇牙:“你就是觉得我没那么好骗了而已!”</p><p>        雪糕最终还是买回来了，毕竟郑允浩从来都拿他没办法。工作中那么严肃的队长，板着脸能把人吓到不敢开口说话，可是生活里基本上是个任他折腾的好哥哥。</p><p>        “昌多拉撒个娇我就把这个给你。”哥哥笑得得志意满。</p><p>        沈昌珉不满意地直皱眉，盯着他手里快化掉的那支雪糕，掂量了一下蛮力夺取的可能性，朝他瘪瘪嘴，意思大概是“你一定要我这么干吗？”</p><p>        眼看融化的奶油就要滴下来——</p><p>        “拜托拜托……”忙内垂着眼睛，看他丝毫不动摇的神色，咬咬牙:“求你了……你这是在浪费食物!哥——喜欢你……”</p><p>         郑允浩像那种炸毛小狗，嗖地膨胀了又把毛缩起来，好像要刨个洞钻进去。沈昌珉觉得他好好笑，抓住他的手腕不让他跑，一边张大嘴慢吞吞把那根雪糕融化的奶油汁液吞掉。</p><p>        吞咽动作让他的脖颈和喉结看起来格外性感，吞到底的时候郑允浩甚至小小地在心里惊叹一声“昌多拉的嘴好大”。可是当他真的对上弟弟望过来的探询目光时，却不受控制地脸颊发烫。</p><p>         沈昌珉吃完那根雪糕，舌尖卷了一下他手背上滴落的奶油，还跟他装无辜:“哥，你的脸好红哦。”</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>2010<br/>-<br/>         沈昌珉攥着他口袋里小小的两片感冒药包装，是出门前从那一整板药片上剪下来的，尖锐的塑料边角戳着他的手心。</p><p>        得让郑允浩赶紧把这个吃了。他心里默念，但转头一看到郑允浩戴着墨镜那一副谁都不理的样子，又觉得自己的胃都绞成一团。</p><p>        他们昨天刚吵完，现在还处于冷战状态。沈昌珉自我暗示十遍“宰相肚里能撑船”“不跟这个臭脾气的家伙计较”以及“嫁鸡随鸡嫁狗随狗”——好像哪儿不太对?总之，他深吸一口气:这都是命。</p><p>        过安检的时候机器一通乱响，郑允浩昏头昏脑不知道哪里出了问题，直到沈昌珉看不过眼走过来，从他裤兜里掏出一只打火机，放进收违禁品的小篮子里。全程没说一句话。沈昌珉觉得自己可能被他传染了感冒，隐隐约约开始头疼。</p><p>        飞机起飞的噪音太大，他想说些什么也说不出来。药还捏在手心，都渥出汗来，又潮又热。</p><p>         稳当以后，他伸直手过去把挡光板放下来了，意思是叫郑允浩睡会儿。但睡之前得先吃药，他又找乘务员要了温水，放到那个小桌板上。小小的药片掏出来，银色的锡箔纸一闪，震颤里掉到了地上。沈昌珉气闷，猛击一下郑允浩的膝盖叫他收收腿，然后弯下腰去找。</p><p>        “我有时候觉得哥特别烦。”他一边找一边絮絮叨叨，“为什么要把自己弄得一团糟?好像要赶我走的样子。其实不用这么崩溃对不对?当普通人也没什么不好的……算了。你从来就没想过这个选项。当普通人也没有我想象中那么好。”</p><p>        他就像在对眼巴巴的小狗说:巧克力也没有那么好吃。可我愿意陪着你，这辈子都放弃掉品尝巧克力的滋味。</p><p>        他找到了药，塞到郑允浩手里叫他快吃。郑允浩握住他的手，全是汗，硬硬的包装壳子就硌着手指。他想抱怨疼，但是被打断。</p><p>         “昌珉呐……”郑允浩的声音很哑又很低，几乎听不清，“我生气的时候真想咬你。我是不是很卑鄙?”沈昌珉知道他在说什么，几乎要笑出声来，又觉得难过。郑允浩是不给自己准备plan B的那种人，可是现在他们面前的道路上有重重险阻，谁也无法保证他们一定能走到头。郑允浩是想赶他走，但又知道这些举动只会让他更加坚定地留下来。</p><p>        他不知道要回答什么。是或不是，都不太重要，他想说他其实不在乎的。只是这样的情绪过于陌生，郑允浩遮掩很久，一旦坦诚，扑面而来的自责就令他沉默了。他甚至看不清墨镜背后的那双眼睛。</p><p>        沈昌珉叹口气，松了松勒太紧的安全带，好让自己能够侧过一点身去。</p><p>        这人没准真的要哭，他想，还是给他留点面子。于是他吻了吻郑允浩的一侧墨镜镜片，呼吸拂到人微微发热的额头，“没关系的。哥哥，你咬我我只会咬回去。但是你确定我们真的要这么幼稚吗？”</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>-</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>